Esse não será o nosso adeus
by pallomita
Summary: Após sofrer um grave acidente de carro, Seiya perde os movimentos das pernas. Saori, sua esposa, precisará ter muita paciência com a situação porque a vida não será mais mesma. Entre muitas discussões, um romance fora do casamento. CAP 4 NO AR!
1. Cap 1 Engaiolados

**Esse não será o nosso adeus**

###############################################################################################################################

Essa fanfic NÃO É UA e contém HENTAI! Se você é menor de 18, não leia (até parece que você, caro leitor menor de idade, irá subir a setinha do seu mouse e clicar naquele 'xiszinho' bem simpático na parte superior direita do seu monitor).

Eu dei o recado, depois não me culpem!

################################################################################################################################

Oi, essa é a minha primeira fanfic de Cavaleiros. Ou melhor, a primeira que tenho coragem de postar. Tive a ideia quanto estava com febre. Ahuhauhaua! Sim, sou louca! XD

Dedico essa fanfic a minha amiga, Boro! Ela sempre diz que escrevo bem! Ah sim, ela também escreve fanfics!

Haverá hentai. No início será bem leve, mas depois...uhhhhhhh, ahuahuahaa!

Assim espero!

Para inspiração: ouvir Within temptation e outras bandas/cantores, claro!

Lembrando: Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada! Só peguei os personagens um pouquinho emprestado. É homenagem, né? ahauhauaa

**Cap 1. "Engaiolados"**

-O que?

-É senhora. O seu marido, infelizmente, perdeu os movimentos das pernas.

###################################################################################################################################

Chorava compulsivamente. Shiryu a amparava também em lágrimas.  
Aquelas palavras do médico foram um choque. Justamente agora, nesse momento, acontece essa fatalidade.

-Saori, eu sei que o que vou te pedir é muito. Mas, você tem que ser forte!  
-Eu, não sei o que dizer, Shiryu. Eu quero vê-lo

A moça secava as lágrimas e se separava do cavaleiro/amigo. Queria ver como estava Seiya.  
Estavam casados há 3 anos. A cerimônia passava como um filme em sua mente, assim como todos os momentos felizes ao lado de seu marido.

-Senhora, se quiser ver seu marido, acompanhe-me.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Saori seguiu o médico até o quarto que Seiya estava vê-lo, chorou mais ainda. Ele estava tão frágil naquela cama com lençóisbrancos. Dormia profundamente devido a cirurgia.  
Aquele que um dia foi seu cavaleiro mais poderoso, o homem que desafiava Deuses por ela, estava imóvel e abatido numa cama hospitalar. Era uma cena triste de se triste ainda é saber que ele não poderá andar novamente.

-Ele está se recuperando bem, não se preocupe.

-Mas ele voltará a andar?

-Bem - o médico pega o prontuário - nós podemos tentar as fisioterapias. Tentar não, elas serão necessárias para nao atrofiar os músculos. Não prometo nada, mas podemos tentar.

-Claro, doutor. Eu farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance.

-Certamente. Bem, a senhora pode ficar aqui mais uns 10 minutos. Depois, visitas só amanhã. Essa noite ele se recuperará. Ele é um homem forte e digamos, apaixonado - Saori arregala os olhos - Ele chegou aqui no hospital falando seu nome sem parar.

Saori o fitava com uma mistura de dor e pena. O médico resolveu deixa-la a sós com o paciente. Aproximou-se da cama para segurar a mão dele. Estava tão fria. Parecia cosmo também não tinha o mesmo brilho de antes.  
As cenas de seu casamento voltaram a mente. Ele estava lindo de terno branco. Seu sorriso era tão magnífico e sua aura a atraía cada vez mais. Era o homem da sua vida. Aquele dia será algo inesquecível. Inesquecível também será a noite de núpcias. Ele foi tão paciente e delicado. O hotel, o som do mar entrando pela janela, sentir aquele amor vindo de cada poro de seumarido. Ali era o paraíso na Terra.

#################################################################################################################################

-Ele não poderá mais andar.

-Mas... - Shun não conseguia encontrar palavras

-Seiya... - Hyoga colocava as mãos na cabeça, não acreditando.

Shun e Hyoga foram para o hospital assim que souberam do acidente. Shiryu contava-lhes os detalhes do que houve. A fatalidade do acontecimento deixou os dois desnorteados.  
Saori vinha pelo corredor sem força nas pernas. O olhar estava perdido num ponto qualquer no chão. Encontrou os outros cavaleiros e os abraçou. Após conversarem um pouco, ela decidiu passar a noite no hospital.  
No outro dia, Seiya mostrou sinais de melhora. Ficou no hospital mais 15 dias e foi para casa.

####################################################################################################################################

E então os dias se passaram cada vez mais rápidos e quando Saori abriu os olhos, que estavam totalmente voltados para os problemas da empresa, já havia se passado quase tres meses.

-Você demorou.

-Seiya, me desculpe. A fundação tem passado por alguns problemas - disse dando-lhe um beijo.

-De uns tempos pra cá, você tem passado mais tempo lá do que aqui!

-Depois dessa crise mundial as coisas pioraram. Não fique assim, meu amor. Já, já tirarei férias!

Obviamente, Seiya estava na cadeira de rodas contra sua vontade. Ele não eramais o mesmo. Tornarasse amargurado e reclamão. Saori estava tendo muita paciência, mas isso tinha de tem consciência de que perder o movimento das pernas não deve ser nada fácil. Nesse momento, ele precisa de apoio total. Tirará férias pra passar mais tempo ao lado de seu marido, só que antes precisa resolver os problemas na fundação.

-Meu amor, você tem visitado o Shiryu? - perguntou enquanto passava o creme hidratante no corpo.

-Não. Tenho vergonha, sei lá.

-Porque vergonha?

-Eu não quero me aproximar do Dojo.

-Você pode ir lá pra se distrair um pouco.

-Não sei. Se bem que eu nao aguento mais ficar aqui em casa...tá sendo tudo tão, dificil.

Sim, era dificil. Tanto pra ele quanto pra ela. Era duro vê-lo naquele estado. Um homem tão ativo preso numa cadeira de rodas.  
Ele virou-se de costas para sua esposa não ver as lágrimas caindo. Não deu muito pra disfarçar, ela reparou.  
Saori levantou da cama, ajoelhou-se na frente dele e enxugou as lágrimas. Segurava-se para não chorar. Alguém tinha que ser forte naquele momento, ou mostrar que era forte.

-Deixe-me cuidar de você, meu amor. Eu te amo muito e não será uma cadeira de rodas que vai nos separar, que vai tirar sua vontade de viver - colocou as mãos no rosto dele - tá bom? - depositou um beijo na testa dele

-Eu também te amo.

-Amanhã você pode ir visitar o Shiryu e ver como andam as coisas no Dojo.

-Vou pensar no seu caso.

-Vai pensar nada, você vai e pronto! - sentou-se no colo dele

-Isso é uma ordem? - suas feições já mudavam

-É ordem de Athena!

-Você sempre se faz nisso: É ordem de Athena! - Seiya imitou a voz dela – Muito espertinha.

-Não me imita, você sabe que eu nao gosto disso!

-Faço pra te provocar!

-Eu prefiro te provocar de outra forma.

Saori o segurou pelos cabelos, fazendo com que sua cabeça inclinasse um pouco para trás. Deu beijos molhados no pescoço e fui subindo até chegar nos lábios. Seiya os entreabriu pra que ela pudesse invadi-lo com sua língua acariciando-o.  
As carícias foram ficando mais ousadas. Seiya já estava com a mão em um dos seios dela. Saori procurava alguma posição confortável no colo dele, quando...

-Senhora Saori?? - a empregada batia na porta chamando pela patroa

-O que foi, Naoko? - perguntou ainda no colo dele.

-Estou aqui para ajudá-la!

-Já estou indo! - respondeu se levantando, mas sentiu algo a puxando.

-Tava ficando bom! - a encaixou em seu colo

-Aii, Seiya, eu já volto! - deu um selinho nele

-Já disse que você fica linda de camisola?

Ela levantou sorrindo pra ele. Caminhou até a porta e a abriu para que a empregada entrasse. A mesma servia a família há anos. Saori foi criada por ela e a considera como uma mãe.

-Entre, Naoko!

-Senhora, espero não estar interrompendo.

-De maneira alguma.

-Boa-noite, senhor!

-Você já me desejou boa-noite, Naoko! - não gostando nenhum pouco da interrupção.

-Não faz mal desejar novamente, não é? - olhou sorrindo para a moça - Como você cresceu minha querida!

-Agora não é hora pra isso!! - disse um pouco envergonhada

-Ô, e se cresceu... - sarcasmo mode on XD

-SEIYA!

-Hahahah! Ahhh, meu rapaz! Que bom que a minha Saori te encontrou. - respirou fundo - Bem, estou aqui pra...

-Ah, claro! - a patroa a corta

Saori e Naoko aproximaram-se de Seiya para segurá-lo e colocá-lo na cama. Todas as noites foram assim. Quando não era Naoko, vinha algum outro empregado ajudar.  
Era nessa hora que Seiya se sentia mais frágil ainda. Ver o quão impotente havia se tornado acabava com seus suspiros e anseios por dias melhores.

-Prontinho, Seiya. Durma bem!  
-Obrigada, Naoko - agradeceu com o olhar distante  
-Bem, vou dormir também, Senhora.  
-Já falei para não me chamar de senhora! - ia caminhando abraçada a Naoko até a porta.  
-Ahh, menina, é o costume.  
-Então acabe com esse costume!  
-Eu farei isso - olha a hora - Preciso ir e eu não sei onde coloquei os óculos!!

Saori achou estranho o que ela disse, porque seus óculos estavam justamente na sua cabeça!

-Naoko, seus óculos estão na sua cabeça!  
-O que?? - coloca as mãos neles - Realmente, onde eu estava com a cabeça??? - ri da situação - Eu já vou. Boa noite - depositou um beijo na bochecha de Saori.

A "senhora" fecha a porta e olha para Seiya. Agora estariam realmente a sós e faz tempo que não tinham certa intimidade. Respirou fundo, girou os calcanhares e caminhou sorrateiramente até a cama. Ajoelhou-se e foi engatinhando até ele. Uma das alças da camisola caiu sobre seus ombros deixando uma parte do seio amostra. Ela reparou que ele a fitava.  
Deitou-se sobre seu marido para beijar seu peito nu. Foi descendo pelo local cobrindo-o de beijos ora molhados, ora selinhos. O estranho era que ele não reagia. Era como se tudo que fizesse fosse inútil.

-Seiya....  
-Desculpe, eu não to muito bem. - tentava se virar de lado para dormir, mas acabou sendo ajudado por ela  
-Você não quer?  
-Agora não. A propósito, amanhã você vai acordar bem cedo. Vá dormir também.

Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro. O "cheiro de limpeza" invadiu suas narinas assim que entrou. Sentou-se sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário para chorar. Pensava que só tinha se passado três meses e tudo havia se complicado. Precisava ser forte, porque tudo vai passar.  
Voltou para a cama como se nada tivesse acontecido. É claro que já tinha secado as lágrimas, não ia dar um mole desses. Fitou o nada por alguns minutos e logo pegou no sono.

###################################################################################################################################

PARA, PARA, PARA TUDO!!!! - momento João Kleber, ahauhauhauha

É igual novela mexicana, tem que parar na melhor parte!

Por favor, relevem os erros de português se encontrarem. Fiz esse capítulo na pressa. A história tá na minha cabeça, mas preciso criar situações pra chegar nos momentos ápices da fanfic (e como serão ápices, ahuahauhauhua).

Enviem comentários, por favor! Ficarei muito grata em ler e responder.

Obrigada


	2. Cap 2 Poker Face

**Cap 2** – Enigmático

Não precisava mais de despertador. Já estava acostumada a acordar naquela hora. Espreguiçou-se e sentou na cama. Jogou os cabelos lilases para trás respirando fundo. Por alguns segundos, corria rapidamente em sua mente, que preferia dormir mais ou quem sabe, um sono extremamente profundo para não acordar. Não era hora de pensar nessas coisas, e sim levantar a cabeça, tomar um bom banho, vestir seu terno Dior, calçar seus Manolos e seguir rumo a empresa

E foi exatamente o que fez. Entregou-se a aquelas atividades matinais e corriqueiras de corpo e alma. Depositou um pouco de amor em cada gesto ou ação. Por último, borrifou um pouco de perfume em seu pescoço que aos poucos esquecia o que era receber beijos.

Ele recusou suas carícias ontem a noite. Já não faziam amor desde que voltou do hospital. Obviamente, não podia exigir muito dele, mas achava que um amor mais empenhado, poderia. E ela poderia exigir empenho no amor? Não sabia. Não sabia de mais nada. Amor é algo que vem de dentro, não há razões para 'empenhos'.

Voltar no tempo? Hum, seria uma boa opção. Será que seus poderes de Deusa a ajudariam? O porém, é que queria deixar a Deusa para trás e dar mais atenção a Saori Kido. Essa precisava de cuidado. Estava frágil, quebradiça, mas se alimentava de fé.

Tomou seu café em silêncio, afinal, não havia ninguém para lhe fazer companhia. Se fosse há alguns meses, uns 3 meses, Seiya estaria lá saboreando o café ao seu lado. Desceria correndo as escadas, sempre pulando os 3 últimos degraus. Dava para ouvir o barulho de seus pés impactando no chão ao longe. Chegaria à cozinha, lhe daria MAIS um beijo de bom-dia, tomaria seu café e iria para o Dojo.

O Dojo era seu segundo lar. Ele havia construído com Shiryu uma academia e os dois eram professores. Tratava seus alunos com muito respeito e paciência. Acreditava neles, acreditava em seus esforços. Que homem maravilhoso...

E não era nada disso que acontecia. Isso havia morrido. Agora, é hora de se adaptar a realidade.

######################################################################

-Senhora, bom-dia!

-Bom-dia, Reiko. Algum recado?

-Sim, você precisa ligar para.....

A voz da secretária foi sumindo rapidamente. Saori nesse dia estava no piloto automático. Interrompeu a secretária e quando precisasse dela, a chamaria pelo telefone.

Achou que foi rude, mas foi um ato inconsciente.

Chegou em sua sala e fechou as persianas porque não agüentava aquela claridade. A luz estava a perturbando naquele dia em especial.

Jogou-se, ao invés de sentar em sua cadeira presidencial Deixou seu corpo afundar e pensou que seria mais um dia pra ser enfrentado. Pensamento positivo, sempre!

Abaixou a cabeça por um instante quando sentiu um perfume familiar. Inspirou tão profundamente para que o cheiro invadisse suas narinas e alcançasse os pulmões. Levantou a cabeça e deu de cara com seu Vice-presidente parado na porta.

-Saori? Você está bem?

-Saga?? – ajeitou-se na cadeira – Quando você chegou de Hong-Kong?

-Eu cheguei ontem a noite – aproximou-se dando passos lentos. Saga conseguia deixar a imagem em câmera lenta em certos momentos e Saori não se sentia muito confortável com aquilo – Mas me responda, você está bem? – perguntou já bem próximo a mesa.

-Eu? Claro, estou ótima! – dando o seu melhor sorriso amarelo

-Pois não parece – agora ele caminha até a janela – Desde quando você fecha as persianas? Você sempre gostou que a luz entrasse nesse escritório. Olha as suas flores, estão mortas!! – apontando para o vaso de flores na mesa perto da janela.

-É, mas hoje ela me incomoda.

-Hoje ela te incomoda ou a partir de hoje ela irá te incomodar?

Saori franziu a testa com a pergunta do vice-presidente. Balbuciou algumas palavras quase sussurradas. Saga estava esperando a resposta quando o telefone toca. Era a secretária de Saori avisando que o Sr. Smith dos Estados Unidos queria falar com ela urgentemente.

Saga fez um sinal de que iria sair e seguiu para sua sala. A presidente da empresa pede para a secretária passar a linha para o Sr. Smith e resolver esse pepino de agora.

Após ter uma conversa desgastante e em inglês com o cidadão chato, Saori disca alguns números familiares que já sabia de cor. Esperou atender e ouviu aquela voz calma de sempre.

-Alô?

-Alô, Shiryu? É Saori.

#####################################################################

-EU ODEIO ISSO!

-Senhor Seiya, por favor, acalme-se!

-Vocês não têm culpa de nada, não posso descontar em vocês!! – falou um pouco mais calmo.

Ainda não havia uma solução para as escadas da casa. Seiya sempre precisava da ajuda de alguém para descer. Os empregados vinham todos os dias ajuda-lo nesse momento.

Após ser carregado e posto em suas cadeiras, dirigiu-se a sala para tomar seu café e assistir TV.

Com o humor que estava, não conseguia apreciar o café fresco. Naoko o servia com um caloroso bom-dia. Ela era a pessoa mais otimista que conhecia.

-Porque, Naoko?

-O que, senhor?

-Porque isso aconteceu?? – fitava o café dentro da xícara esperando-o esfriar.

-Bem, eu não sei o que te responder. – colocou o bule na mesa – As vezes passamos por situações ruins para nos prepararmos para algo que vem mais a frente.

Naoko se retira da sala para continuar seus afazeres. Seiya então, refletiu sobre o que ela havia dito. Enfrentou cavaleiros, deuses, mestres....quer algo pior que isso?

#####################################################################

Sua boca abriu tanto que fez aquele barulhinho típico do bocejo. A noite passou rápida demais. Mal tinha fechado os olhos e já era de manhã.

Estava quase na hora do almoço mas não tinha muita fome. De uns dias para cá, parecia que se alimentava de ar. Beliscava uma coisinha aqui e outra ali de vez em quando.

Pegou o espelhinho dentro da bolsa e tomou um susto com o que viu: olheiras profundas e uma cara amassada! Mulher quando se vê assim, é o fim do mundo!! Vasculhou sua bolsa "sem fundo" (bolsa feminina é igual ao saco do Presto da Caverna do Dragão XD) a procura de um corretivo. Espalhou por alguns locais da face e não sentiu muita diferença. Nem o corretivo da MAC a salvaria naquele dia.

Fazer o que? Levantou-se para ir almoçar. Deu uma arrumada na mesa, colocou a bolsa no ombro e seguiu para o elevador.

-Saori!!

-Saga? – a moça olha para trás – O que foi?

-Está indo almoçar?

-Sim, por quê?

-Vou com você hoje!

-V-você não costuma almoçar comigo – fala gaguejando e seguindo para o elevador

-Acontece que... – aperta o botão do elevador – o restaurante que eu almoçava foi fechado pela Vigilância Sanitária.

-O que?? Você chama 'aquilo' onde você almoçava de restaurante? Aquele boteco?

-A comida era boa, era caseira! Os senhores de lá eram muito simpáticos e eu já era VIP. É uma pena terem fechado! Quando reabrirem, você pode ir lá, me acompanhar – respondeu com um sorriso galanteador *hohohohoh, sonho*

-Melhor não – franzi a testa e entra no elevador.

-Eu estou vivo até hoje. Não se preocupe.

Aquele cubículo fazia com que o perfume dele invadisse bruscamente seus pulmões. Aquele cheiro havia engolido o cheiro delicado dela.

Estavam no 12° andar, mas parecia que estavam no 200°. Desceram os andares sem ter que dividir o elevador com mais ninguém. Ficaram mudos nesse tempo.

-Senhora, o carro a espera.

-Obrigada – respondeu ao segurança quando saía da empresa

Saga abriu a porta do carro para que ela pudesse entrar. Deu a volta e entrou pelo outro lado. Ia almoçar naquele restaurante granfino que não suporta nenhum pouco. O pior era a comida que não enchia nem o buraco de seu dente. Pouco e caro.

-Como foram as coisas em Hong-Kong? – perguntou Saori sem encará-lo.

-Foram mais que perfeitas! Fechei contrato com duas grandes empresas lá.

-Eu esqueci de perguntar o que havia acontecido quando você foi a minha sala hoje.

-É, hoje você não ta muito bem, Athena.

-Impressão sua, cavaleiro de gêmeos.

-Eu quero acreditar nisso. – olha para ela

-Pois acredite – olhava seu esmalte que já começava a descascar.

#####################################################################

Seiya esperava por Shun. Era dia da fisioterapia e o amigo sempre o levava. O cavaleiro de andrômeda fazia estágio na clínica e em seu horário de almoço ia busca-lo em casa. Não queria depender de motoristas e se sentia mais a vontade com Shun. Agora, com Shiryu, ele não entendia o porquê de sentir vergonha da situação que se encontrava.

Estava 5 minutos atrasado. Shun não costuma se atrasar. Ainda mais que a clínica fica a 2 quadras distantes. Ele vinha a pé para que Seiya pudesse respirar um pouco de ar fresco e ver a movimentação da rua. Ainda não estava preparado para sair sozinho.

Ouve o barulho da campanhia. Deve ser ele, mas o cosmo não é o mesmo. È familiar e caloroso.

Naoko atende a porta e pede para esperar, pois já ia chamar Seiya. Nem precisaria fazer isso, pq ele foi até a porta para ver quem era.

-Shiryu???

-Seiya – fala surpreso com a imagem que vê – há quanto tempo!!!

-O que está fazendo aqui??? – foi dando ré com a cadeira

-Eu vim leva-lo para a fisioterapia. Shun não pôde vir e me pediu para leva-lo – caminha até ele – Algum problema, Seiya? – repara que o amigo dá ré a medida que se aproxima

-Não – pensa que é besteira agir assim – Então vamos logo!

Shiryu então, vai para trás da cadeira de rodas para empurra-la.

Despediram-se de Naoko e foram rumo a clínica. A rua estava calma e soprava um vento fresco debaixo daquele Sol quente. Dias assim, ventos frescos são raros.

-Como estão as coisas, meu amigo?

-Eu não queria te dar trabalho, Shiryu – abaixa a cabeça – É sério.

-Você nunca iria me dar trabalho, Seiya – para de empurrar a cadeira e vai para frente dele – Faço isso com vontade de te ajudar e porque você é importante pra mim, meu amigo! Não pense nessas coisas. Elas só servem pra te deixar mais triste.

-Eu to muito mal, Shiryu!

-Sei que é difícil, meu amigo, mas estamos aqui para te apóia-lo! – beija a testa dele – Agora, vamos para a sua fisioterapia, porque é ela que pode te ajudar mais ainda!

Depois de 10 minutos de caminhada, chegaram a clínica. Shiryu deixa Seiya num canto para falar com a recepcionista que o manda aguardar. Ele vira as costas para voltar para o amigo quando escuta uma voz conhecida:

-Shiryu!

-Shun! Como você está?

-Estou bem, e você?

-Bem também. Faz um tempo que não nos víamos.

-É, o estágio me deixou todo enrolado. Final de semana é o tempo pra estudar e ficar com a June.

-Faculdade, estágio, namoro...vai surtar, hein? – disse brincando, claro *mas quem não surta???*

-Eu me inspiro no Shaka para alcançar o nirvana nesses momentos!! – sorri – E o Seiya?

-Eu o deixei lá fora mais um pouco, aqui ta um pouco cheio.

-É, tem dias que aqui é tranqüilo, outros são agitados

Foram conversando mais um pouco até chegar onde Seiya estava. Shun abraçou o amigo e o levou para a fisioterapia. Shiryu sentou-se em um banco que ficava fora da clínica para esperar.

Alguns minutos depois, Shun volta para conversar com ele.

-Você acha que ele reparou em alguma coisa?

-Acho que não. Fiz tudo que a Saori pediu. Depois vou levá-lo para outro lugar. Acho que vou leva-lo la pra casa. A Shun-rei também reclamou que há tempos não o via.

-Desde o acidente, né?

-Hummm, é mesmo! Desde o acidente não vemos o Seiya. Ele ainda ta muito abatido.

-Temos que ficar perto dele sempre, meu amigo. Ele precisa muito de nós.

-Claro. Estarei sempre com ele. Ajudarei no que for.

######################################################################

Olhava o cardápio e nada o agradava. Não estava muito acostumado aquilo. A comida caseira lhe cairia melhor naquele momento.

Ela lia o cardápio concentrada. Reparou como os seus seios aumentavam a medida que respirava. O decote não era provocante, mas um pouco sugestivo. Gostava disso. Era melhor quando a mulher não se mostrava logo de cara. Um pouco de mistério o deixava com mais vontade de desvendar. Sabia que Saori tinha um belo corpo e constatou quando ela abdicou de vez as vestes longas e brancas. Hoje, ela usava roupas de diversos modelos e coloridas, mas nada provocante.

Quando percebeu no que pensava, franziu o cenho e tentou afastar aquele desejo estranho. Era uma mulher casada e feliz. Seria sacanagem tentar algo, ainda mais com o Seiya, alguém que ele admirava.

O garçom veio perguntar o pedido e eles responderam. Ficaram quietos por alguns minutos observando o local. Pessoas arrumadas e falando sem parar no celular. A comida esfriava e nem desfrutavam o seu gosto.

As vezes Saga via a roubada que havia se metido. Saori o chamou para trabalhar com ela porque era um homem de confiança, além de saber lidar com as pessoas. Era ele quem fechava acordos importantes. Era um homem reservado e quieto, mas sabia agir com perfeição nas horas certas. A Fundação fechou diversos acordos graças a ele.

-Saori – a moça o olha – Eu soube o que aconteceu com o Seiya.

-Soube? Como?

-Encontrei Ikki ontem no aeroporto. Ele me contou

-É...há tempos não vejo o Ikki. Agora ele é meio nômade. Sempre com a mochila nas costas e uma passagem aérea nas mãos. – força um sorriso

-Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. – leva a taça com vinho aos lábios – Ainda mais pela nossa história de vida como guerreiros.

-Está sendo difícil. – abaixa a cabeça – mas eu tenho fé.

-Você sempre acreditou na humanidade.

-Na humanidade e em vocês. Em especial no Seiya. Acredito nele até hoje.

-É por isso que você está com aspecto de cansada. – ela não responde nada – Você não consegue esconder muito seus sentimentos. Isso se torna nítido quando é relacionado a ele.

-Claro – força outro sorriso.

-É um bravo guerreiro. Isso não é nada comparado ao que ele enfrentou todos esses anos.

Os pratos pedidos chegam e eles o saboreiam silenciosamente. Após o almoço e ainda sentados a mesa, engataram outros assuntos sobre a Fundação.

-Saga, nesse período de viagens, você se comunicou com ela?

-Com ela? – mostra um pouco de raiva – Não.

-Ela conseguiu resolver alguns problemas para a Fundação. – leva a taça aos lábios ignorando a atitude dele – Depois da crise, está cada vez mais difícil resolver problemas cotidianos.

-Eu soube. Ela é boa nisso.

-"Ela tem lábia igual a mim" deveria ser a sua resposta, Saga – sorriu

-Ora, ora. No mundo dos negócios é necessário ter lábia. Você que é presidente da empresa deve saber disso – forma um sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

-Porque você acha que eu o chamei para trabalhar comigo? – põe a taça na mesa – Além do mais, você também tem intuição. Isso é algo valioso que eu procuro nas pessoas para trabalhar na Fundação.

Conversaram mais um pouco e pediram a conta. Saíram do restaurante em direção ao carro para voltarem a empresa.

Saga olhou para o lado e avistou uma barraca que vendia flores. Abriu a porta do carro para Saori entrar e pediu para esperar. Foi a barraca e comprou um buquê de copos-de-leite. Seguiu para o carro e entrou. Saori achou estranho mas não comentou nada.

Chegaram a empresa e foram direto para suas salas respectivas. Saori sentou-se na sua confortável cadeira e respirou fundo quando olhou aquela papelada sobre a mesa que a Secretária deixou. Diversos documentos e memorando que deveriam ser analisados com toda atenção.

Quando começava a se concentrar, alguém bate em sua porta.

-Saga? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – olha surpresa para ele

-Não, nada.

Ele caminhou até o móvel onde estavam as flores mortas. As retirou com cuidado do vaso e colocou as flores copo-de-leite que havia comprado minutos atrás.

Executou tudo com rapidez e nem a deixou falar sobre o ocorrido.

-Eu sei que você não iria trocá-las e tomei liberdade para fazer isso. – disse já na porta – Tenha um bom trabalho – fechou-a deixando uma Saori com cara de "mas hein?" atrás de si.

#####################################################################

PARA, PARA, PARA TUDO! – momento João Kleber

Sobre as reviews:

– eu até comentei na própria pagina de reviews. Obrigada por acompanhar!

Pegaso Seiya – Meu Deus! Um cidadão mexicano leu e CoMENTOU a minha fanfic! Só tenho que agradecer a você. Você até achou a historia original :) Sobre o acidente, nos capítulos será comentando como ocorreu em flashbacks. Sim, é difícil alguém que consegue andar perder o movimento das pernas do nada! Vou tentar passar o que eu sentiria se acontecesse comigo pela fanfic e também, tento passar o que o próprio Seiya sentiria. Continue acompanhando e poste reviews.

Gente, se vcs leram e gostaram, eu peço que comentem. Comentários são extremamente importantes para nós que escrevemos fanfics. Fazemos com muito carinho e muita imaginação. Desse jeito, podemos manipular e colocar os personagens nas diversas situações ^^

Obrigada e continuem acompanhando!


	3. Cap 3 Erotica

Desculpem pela demora do capítulo. Minhas aulas da faculdade voltaram rasgando! ahahahuhua

agradeço as reviews ^^

Os titulos dos capitulos eu tento buscar em nome de músicas. Nao sei se repararam. cap 1 - engaiolados (Caged do Within Temptation) / cap 2 - Poker Face (Lady Gaga) / cap 3 - Erotica (Madonna)

**Cap 3 **– Erotica

Jogou o importantíssimo documento sobre a mesa para ver as flores. Levantou-se e foi na direção do vaso para apreciá-las mais de perto. Eram incrivelmente belas. Ninguém havia lhe dado copos-de-leite.

-Saori, não pense em nada. Ele só foi gentil com você. Olha a confusão na sua cabeça! – disse para si mesma admirando as flores

Saga era belo e enigmático. As vezes, pegavasse fitando-o por alguns segundos, mas depois fazia de tudo para desviar a própria atenção com outras coisas.

Ama Seiya com todas as forças. Nunca o trairia, em hipótese alguma! Era assim que pensava. Pelo Saga, só havia admiração. Era isso e ponto final!

Voltou aos seus afazeres para "esfriar" a mente. Desde quando ler documentos é esfriar a cabeça?

###################################################################

Shun acompanhou parte da fisioterapia de Seiya. Ainda estava no 3° período da faculdade e conseguiu um estágio na clínica de fisioterapia mais famosa do Japão. Ele conseguiu a vaga alguns dias antes do acidente do cavaleiro de pégasus.

Terminada a sessão, Shun levou o amigo até Shiryu que fazia palavras cruzadas sentado no jardim da clínica.

-E então, Seiya? Sente-se melhor? – pergunta Shiryu fechando a revistinha de passa-tempos e guardando a caneta no bolso

-Eu não gostava muito da fisioterapia, mas hoje em dia, até que gosto. Parece que ela me deixa mais disposto.

-Claro, você exercitou seus músculos, Seiya!

-Sim, Shun. Se você pudesse me acompanhar nas sessões, seria melhor.

-Eu quero isso! – respondeu o amigo com um sorriso

-Quer comer alguma coisa, Seiya?? – perguntou Shiryu levantado-se do banco de pedra

-Não, depois eu como algo.

-Então vamos! – foi para trás da cadeira de rodas para empurra-la – Até mais, Shun! Apareça lá em casa. A Shun-rei reclama que ninguém a visita mais. Leva a June pra elas fofocarem um pouco.

-ahhhh, pode deixar! Até mais, gente! Seiya, mande lembranças minhas a Saori.

Percorreram o jardim bem cuidado da clinica para chegarem a calçada da rua. Durante o caminho os dois foram conversando e Seiya começou a se animar, como nos velhos tempos. Ele precisava esfriar a cabeça.

Shiryu estava percorrendo um caminho diferente do trajeto atual. Estranhando, Seiya pergunta:

-Aonde vamos?

-Seiya, vou te levar lá em casa.

-O que?

-É isso mesmo! Você vai lá em casa visitar a Shun-rei e o Leopoldo.

-Quem é Leopoldo??

-Você vai conhecê-lo, oras. Não seja curioso!

Chegando em casa, Shiryu abriu o portão da garagem para entrar mais facilmente com a cadeira de rodas. Há 3 meses, Seiya não ia ali. As coisas estavam iguais, tirando a rede amarela que se encontrava na varanda e uma plantação de ervas medicinais perto do muro.

Shun-rei apareceu na janela por causa do barulho do portã largo sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Correu para a porta para abri-la quando uma coisinha fofa e peluda passou por baixo das pernas.

-Leopoldo!! - gritou a moça com longas tranças escuras.

-Esse é o Leopoldo??? – Seiya acariciava o cachorro que se apoiava no braço da cadeira de rodas.

-É. Ele foi abandonado e apareceu aqui na rua. Shun-rei ficou com pena e o pegou.

-Eu faria o mesmo. Adoro cachorros – Seiya mostrava-se cada vez mais leve

-Seiya, quanto tempo!! – Shun-rei curvou-se para abraçá-lo.

-Tudo bem, Shun-rei?

-Tá tudo ótimo. Só você que desapareceu, mas eu o perdôo! – sorri – Shiryu, vamos entrar?

-Claro!

Após entrarem, Shun-rei foi a cozinha pegar o bule com café e alguns paezinhos. Colocou-os na mesinha da sala. Shiryu estava sentado no sofá conversando com Seiya. Leopoldo, um cocker caramelo, não saiu de perto nenhum momento do seu mais novo amigo.

-Ele gostou de você, Seiya!

-Os cães me amam! – sorri espontaneamente

-Cães e Deusas – Shiryu ri da própria piadinha

-Você é muito zé-graça! – aponta para o amigo

-Aceita um café, Seiya? – pergunta Shun-rei já colocando o café na xícara sem querer saber da resposta.

-Ahn.... – vendo a cena e não podendo negar – aceito.

Seguiram a tarde conversando animadamente. Shiryu contou como as coisas iam no Dojo. Os alunos ficaram chocados com o acidente e mandam forças para Seiya. Pedem para visitá-lo algum dia desses. Seiya fica comovido e se emociona. O Dojo era seu segundo lar. Os alunos eram filhos para ele. Falando em filhos, ele nem sabia se poderia ter filhos agora nesse estado.

Estava pensando em como foi duro com Saori ontem a noite. Ela não merecia aquilo. Hoje iria se desculpar com ela.

Conversa vai, conversa vem, acabaram tocando no assunto do acidente. Seiya tentava se lembrar como aconteceu, mas só tinha fragmentos de lembranças.

-Eu não sei muito bem. Eu acho que.....me distrai com um cordão da Saori que pendurei no retrovisor interno do carro.

**- Início do Flashback –**

Estavam se beijando dentro do carro. A boca da sua esposa encontrava-se deliciosa naquele dia. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, e sim que queria devorá-la naquele momento!

Havia um mês que se casaram e todos os dias era lua-de-mel. Saori nem lembrava que era uma Deusa e não mostrava muitos limites na hora de satisfazê-lo.

Beijavam-se como se o mundo estivesse acabando lá fora. Ela deu leves mordidas em seu lábio inferior e foi descendo até o pescoço. Suas mãos, nessas horas incrivelmente habilidosas, já estavam acariciando seu peito por baixo da blusa.

Cheirar o seu pescoç-se mania dela. Dizia que gostava do cheiro da sua pele nua, sem perfume.

A mão da Deusa foi descendo pelo peito até chegar numa parte mais intima para aperta-la, fazendo com que suspirasse e soltasse um gemido baixo.

-Você tá muito soltinha, hein? – sorri para ela

-Ah, então não é pra ser?? – tira a mão de cima – então ta !– ajeitou-se no banco do carona.

-Nãooooo – disse desesperado – você começou, agora continua!

-Você só que me bolinar!! – fez com que ele risse da palavra 'bolinar'

-Eu adoro te bolinar!!

Ela sentou em seu colo para senti-lo excitado. Voltou a beija-lo como antes, só que mais feroz. Mordia-lhe as orelhas, os lábios e bochechas para ouvi-lo suspirar. Adorava vê-lo tendo prazer e isso a satisfazia. Desceu as mãos alvas até o botão da calça do marido para desabotoá-lo. Estava tendo dificuldades com o botão e resolveu erguer um pouco o corpo e também empinou-se para trás, evidenciando o colo.

Esse gesto fez com que Seiya se excitasse mais ainda. As duas mãos tocaram os seios dela fazendo-a gemer. Desceu um pouco o decote para que os fartos seios saltassem da blusa. Mordiscou um dos mamilos intumescido e arrancou-lhe um gemido alto.

Saori conseguiu desabotoar a calça para colocar para fora aquela parte que tanto lhe proporcionava prazer.

-Você quer fazer aqui?? – para de mordiscar

-Quero. É uma fantasia! – retirava a própria roupa intima com certa dificuldade pelo espaço (não me perguntem como XD).

O encarou com desejo nos olhos. Era um pedido irrecusável. Sem pensar duas vezes, Seiya a encaixou para que ela sentisse o quanto a desejava.

Os movimentos começaram lentos e com gemidos baixos. O suor escorria pelos rostos de ambos. Olhavam-se e sorriam carinhosamente.

Ele intensifica as estancadas para que a esposa perca a compostura. Os gemidos já não eram tão baixos e ela puxava seus cabelos com força.

Queria que ela sentisse mais, que explodisse junto com ele. Observava seu rosto coberto pelo suor mas repleto de prazer. Voltou a mordiscar um dos mamilos e arrancou outro grito nenhum pouco tímido.

Os movimentos tornam-se mais intensos e fortes. Seiya a segurava pela cintura para ajudar no ato. Ele a levantou mais alto para que sentisse com mais força, mas, Saori acabou batendo a cabeça no teto do carro.

-Ai, Seiya! Cuidado comigo!!

-Aqui é muito apertado! Ta pensando que ta em um quarto com cama redonda e espelho no teto?

-Não, mas tenha cuidado! – disse fazendo bico e massageando o galo

-Vou te dar um remédio que vai te fazer esquecer da dor. – um sorriso malicioso se forma em seus lábios.

Riram do ocorrido e continuaram.

Já estavam banhados de suor, de tanto se beijarem (Rita Lee XD) e de tanto "fazerem amor" amassados naquele carro, no banco do motorista. Isso sim é um amasso literalmente!

Aproximavam-se do ápice. Sentiam que chegaria a qualquer momento.

Saori mordiscava a orelha dele quando seu celular toca. Ela tenta esticar o braço para pega-lo perto da marcha do carro.

-Você...... não ta pensando em.......... atender agora,está? – perguntou Seiya, mais sussurrando entre gemidos que falando.

-Po...pode ser algo.... – geme – lá na....Ai, Seiya!

-Você...não vai atender – intensifica mais ainda os movimentos

-A-a....alo?

-Alo, Saori? É o Saga.

-Oi...fala – sua voz falha.

-Tá tudo bem???

Seiya empurra o corpo dela pra frente fazendo com que batesse as costas na buzina do carro causando um estardalhaç seguida, morde a curva de seu pescoço. Sabia que ela gostava disso e que sempre soltava algum grito. Era um "macete". Dito e feito: ela geme tão alto que a pessoa do outro lado da linha escuta, além de ter escutado a buzina.

-Tá aí ainda, Saori? Acho que liguei na hora errada – a ultima frase foi dita o mais baixo possível.

-To, mas me liga daqui a pouco.......– tentou falar rápido para não gemer - tchau!

Desligou rapidamente o celular e o jogou no banco do carona. Apoiou seus braços esticados nos ombros dele e entregou-se por completo. Sentia que já tinha chegado lá. Seu corpo estava em espasmos e a respiração descompassada. Não só ela como ele, chegaram juntos.

Beijaram-se lentamente e esperaram em silencio, um encarando o outro, ate a respiração e o coração voltar ao normal.

Seiya acariciou o rosto dela com algumas gotas de suor. Era uma satisfação plena vê-la daquele jeito. Aquele momento foi incrível.

-Nossa – disse Saori respirando fundo ainda no colo dele.

-"Nossa" o que?

-Foi tão.....intenso! – fazia um coque soltinho com o próprio cabelo por causa do calor que sentia.

-Engraçado, não conheço esse cordão. É novo? – passava a ponta dos dedos nos seios dela ao invés do pingente.

-Sabia que cordão é diferente de seios? – disse aos risos

-Sabia que eu adoro te bolinar?

-Cruzes, você se aproveita de qualquer situação!

-Claro, você dá mole pra mim! – a abraça – Mas me diz, é novo?

-Mais ou menos. É que eu só usei umas duas vezes.

-Esse pingente em formato 'SS' significa o que? "Saori safada"?

-O QUE? – o belisca!

-Aiiii, você é muito bruta!

-Claro, você dá mole pra mim! – deu a língua – Pra sua informação, 'SS' é Seiya e Saori – fez bico.

-Ahhhhhhn, ta! Seiya e Saori. Esse Seiya é um cara bonitão, ne? Moreno, alto, bonito e sensual!

-AHAHAHAAHAHHA – curva o corpo um pouco para trás, evidenciando o colo – Moreno, bonito e sensual pode até ser. Agora alto....

-Tá, ta! – fez bico – já entendi.

-Seiya – poe as mãos no feixo do cordão para abri-lo – já que você gostou tanto do cordão – o retira do pescoço – Vou deixa-lo aqui no seu carro – pega a mão dele depositando-o.

-Tem certeza? Você não gosta dele?

-Gosto, mas vou deixar aqui com você – sorri

Seiya põe o cordão pendurado no retrovisor interno do carro. Agora estariam mais próximos!

Abre a porta para que ela pudesse sair de seu colo. Em seguida, ele também sai.

Saori ajeitava o vestido enquanto Seiya pega a peça intima dela perdida no automóvel.

-Vai deixar isso aqui comigo também? – pendura a peça no dedo indicador

-Aiii, seu sem graça! – dá um soco no braço dele e pega a calcinha.

-Sua bruta! Foi só uma pergunta. – massageia o braço – Falando nisso, quem era o empata-foda naquela hora?

-Seiya, olha os modos!! – ia caminhando na frente

-Ah ta, você não tem a boca nenhum pouco suja! E que modos você teve dentro do carro – fecha a porta do carro com a chave.

-nhééé - dá lingua - Era o Saga.

-Saga empata-foda!

**-Fim do Flashback – **

-Seiya? Seiya?? – Shiryu passa as mãos em frente ao rosto do amigo, como se ele estivesse hipnotizado

-Ahn? Que?

-Você parecia fora de órbita. Tava tentando lembrar de algo? – senta-se no sofá

-Eu acho que...me distrai com alguma coisa enquanto dirigia - recordava-se de algo relacionado ao cordão pendurado no retrovisor interno do carro - Mas não lembro muito bem se eu bati ou se bateram em mim.

-Hum, pelo que eu ouvi, bateram em você. Acho que você não teve culpa.

-O que aconteceu com o outro carro?

-O motorista saiu praticamente ileso. Apenas alguns arranhões por causa do vidro estilhaçado.

-Que sorte a dele. - olhava para as suas pernas imóveis na cadeira.

#######################################################################################################

Analisava o ultimo documento ao som de Vogue da Madonna. O rádio sempre ficava num volume baixo para lhe fazer companhia. A música lembrava alguns momentos da sua infância e por incrível que pareça, de seu avô. Era preferível ouvir algum som ambiente do que o tic-tac infernal do relógio.

Colocou a folha dentro da pasta e espreguiçou-se com a sensação de missão cumprida. As outras que ficaram sobre a mesa, ela iria entregar à secretária.

-Será que deu tudo certo? - vasculhava a gaveta a procura da caixa de clips. Os da mesa havia acabado - Espero que sim. - juntava as folhas para prendê-las.

Estava com esperanças de que tudo desse certo. Seria bom que Seiya se divertisse e ficasse mais calmo. Não queria admitir, mas o clima em sua casa encontrava-se pesado. Tem dias que nem voltar pra casa queria mais. Porém, seu amor passava por cima de todos esses pensamentos negativos. O amor a movia.

Lembrava-se quando fizeram amor dentro do carro. Aquilo foi incrível!! Excitavasse só de pensar. Parecia que vivia o momento novamente. Permaneceu em silencio apenas lembrando do gosto dele, das palavras, do calor da pele. Momentos revividos apenas na sua mente.

Sentia falta de sexo. Em alguns momentos, só pensava nisso. Seiya foi seu primeiro e único homem e desejava que fosse até o fim da vida.

Levantou-se para entregar os documentos necessários a secretária. Só assim ela caminhava um pouco. Começou a andar quando notou algum erro que poderia ter cometido. Sentou-se de pernas cruzadas sobre a mesa mesmo, para analisar e constatou que tudo estava correto.

Sentia-se um pouco cansada e começou a massagear sua nuca. Passava os dedos suavemente no couro cabeludo para aliviar o cansaço.

Seu vice-presidente ia bater na porta de sua sala para entrar, mas a mesma estava apenas encostada. Abriu devagar e se deparou com a cena: Saori sentada com as pernas cruzadas, de perfil, massageando a nuca e com o corpo um pouco curvado para trás. Algo que pode ser simples, só que ela estava incrivelmente sensual. Ela não poderia nem imaginar, mas naquele dia, parecia que exalava algo relacionado a sexo.

Saori assustou-se com ele e desceu da mesa rapidamente.

-Saga? Algum problema??

-Você anda muito assustada - aproxima-se - Eu só vim entregar a parte do documento que você dividiu comigo. Já conferi e está tudo certo.

-Ah, sim! - pega as folhas e junta com as suas - Obrigada, Saga.

-Bem, eu já vou, se não se importa.

-Não, claro. Faltam só 10 minutos pra encerrar o expediente.

-Então, até amanhã. - da meia volta e para na porta - Não se esqueça de trocar a água das flores.

-Eu não esquecerei. Obrigada pelas flores. São lindas.

Saga saiu da sala achando que estava vendo coisas ou até imaginando-as. Aquela cena congelou-se em sua mente e não queria "descongelar" de jeito nenhum. Pensava que realmente, sem trocadilhos, que ela era uma Deusa.

Não queria admitir, mas sentia desejo por ela. Porém, iria se controlar ao máximo porque sabia que ela estava indisponível no momento.

Esperava o elevador chegar enquanto passava a mão no rosto, tentando esquecer a tal cena. Afinal, qual seria o gosto da pele que a sua presidente tem?

Entrou no elevador. Quando a porta ia se fechar, um braço a impediu. Era justamente a sua presidente entrando no elevador segurando as folhas para entregar à secretária.

-Aproveitei o embalo e também vou embora.

-É. Antes que o trânsito fique caótico. - tentou manter-se imparcial

Silêncio. Um toque de celular ecoa no ambiente e era o de Saori. Ela abre a bolsa a procura do mesmo, mas bolsa de mulher é um problema. Vasculha aqui e ali, e não encontrava. Ajoelhou-se e colocou a bolsa no chão para facilitar a busca desenfreada.

-Ai, cadê esse troço???

-Só falta sair uma escada daí de dentro - Saga riu da situação

-Achei! Alô?

-Saori, é Shun-rei!

-Shun-rei!!! - levanta-se animada com uma das mãos na fina cintura - Preciso te visitar!

-Ainda bem que você tem consciência disso - ri - É só pra avisar que o Seiya veio aqui. Shiryu o levou pra casa agorinha.

-Ahh, querida, obrigada por me avisar. Já to indo pra casa também. Agradeça ao Shiryu por ser meu cúmplice.

-Eu darei o recado. Até mais! Beijos

-Tchau, querida! Beijos

Os dois se despediram e seguiram seus rumos. Saga foi para seu apartamento e Saori foi para casa.

A presidente entrou no carro da empresa e observava Saga ao lado de fora, abrindo a porta do carro que havia comprado ha pouco tempo. Ele tirou o paletó e o jogou no banco de trás do carro, em seguida entrou. Novamente, o via em câmera lenta. Como seria o gosto da pele dele?

- Nunca, jamais!! - balançou a cabeça com o intuito de afastar tais pensamentos

############################################################################################################

-Shiryu, obrigado!

-Que isso, Seiya! É um prazer. Quando puder, vá lá em casa ou passa no Dojo.

-Eu farei isso. Com certeza!

-Tchau, Seiya!

-Tchau.

O dragão acabara de deixar Seiya em casa. Sabia que havia feito algo bom. O amigo não estava mais com aquela aura pesada.

Seiya foi recepcionado por Naoko que segurava uma bandeja com café fresco.

-Senhor Seiya, o senhor está tão sorridente!

-Shiryu é um amigo de longa data. Ele faz falta as vezes.

-Se ele faz falta, deveria vê mais vezes. Já que se sente bem perto dele, procure-o mais.

-Claro! - olha a bandeja nas mãos dela - E esse café?

-A Senhora Saori ligou pra cá e pediu para preparar a mesa. Irá tomar café com o senhor.

-Ela vai chegar cedo? - anima-se

-Vai sim, meu senhor!- segue em direção a mesa na outra sala

-Quer parar de me chamar de senhor? - vai atrás dela movimentando as rodas da cadeira com as próprias mãos.

-Está ficando igualzinho a ela. - sorri

Dez minutos depois, Saori chega em casa. Depara-se com a escada e lembra que precisa encontrar alguma solução. Tudo que atrapalhasse Seiya, deveria sumir da frente dele. Literalmente.

Foi para a sala de jantar e o encontrou sorridente, algo que não via mais com tanta freqüência.

-Meu amor! - correu até ele e deu-lhe um beijo demorado - Tive tanta saudade - o abraça. Estava com saudades daquele Seiya de antigamente: bem-humorado e sorridente. E era assim que ele estava naquele momento.

-Você tá com muita saudade mesmo!! - a abraça mais forte

-Estava me esperando? - retira uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dele

-Sim, estava. - coloca a mão na cintura dela - você tá mais magrinha, Saori. Tá se alimentando?

-Ué, - sentasse numa cadeira ao lado dele - estou.

-Eu já te falei pra parar de comer naquele restaurante fino. Lá você paga caro e come pouco!

-Tá, eu vou mudar de restaurante - lembra-se das palavras de Saga mais cedo - Foi à fisioterapia?

-Fui sim. O Shiryu me levou! - abre um largo sorriso

-O Shiryu? - fazendo-se de desentendida

-É. O Shun ligou pra ele dizendo que não poderia me buscar e pediu pra ele vir! Foi até bom.

-Ahh, meu amor! Que bom que você tá feliz - beija a bochecha dele

Naoko chega com os pães e a manteiga. Arruma a mesa ouvindo a conversa animada do casal. Até ela sentia falta do bom-humor de Seiya.

Saori ia pegar o primeiro paozinho quando a empregada a repreendeu:

-Saori! - disse num tom ríspido

-O que foi, Naoko?? - toma um susto

-Já lavou as mãos?

-Hum....não.

-Acabou de chegar da rua! Vá lavar as mãos, menina!

-Ahhh, Naoko. Calma - levanta-se da mesa para ir ao banheiro.

-Essa menina não muda! - volta para a cozinha

Seguiram o restinho da tarde juntos, conversando animadamente e tomando café fresco. Saori acabou pegando a mania de tomar café graças a ele.

Seiya estava luminoso naquele dia e ela se sentia aqueles bichinhos que ficam em volta da lâmpada, perto da luz.

As horas foram passando e Saori já queria ir lá pra cima. Essa era a pior parte: levar Seiya lá pra o outro andar. Saori desejava que todo aquele humor não fosse por água abaixo nesse momento.

Rezava para que isso não acontecesse e suas preces foram atendidas. Seiya não reclamou nenhum momento. Agradeceu os empregados e os dispensou. Já poderiam ir para suas respectivas casas, descansarem.

O levou até ao banheiro, pois precisava tomar um banho. Iria tentar levanta-lo sozinha!

-Peraí!! Saori?? - ela retirava a blusa dele - Como é que...

-Eu vou colocar você na banheira - pendura a blusa dele na parede

-Você não vai conseguir me levantar!

-Consigo sim - desabotoa a calça dele. Para facilitar, Seiya apóia os braços esticando-os na cadeira fazendo com que seu corpo erguesse para que ela retirasse a calça e a roupa íntima.

-Saori, você não vai conseguir - bufa

-Fique olhando - coloca um braço por baixo das pernas dele e o outro nas costas. Tenta levanta-lo fazendo muito esforço, mas consegue coloca-lo dentro da banheira já cheia d'água - Viu???? Sou forte!

-É. Você tá se alimentando mesmo! - ela sai do banheiro - Ei, ei, ei, ei!

-O que? - olha para trás

-A senhora vai tomar banho comigo!

-Ihh, quer ficar calmo?? Eu já volto!

Saori vai até o quarto e volta com uns sais aromáticos e algumas velas. Ela os despeja na água e o aroma começa a subir. Coloca as velas em lugares estratégicos ao lado da banheira e apaga a luz.

-Tá inspirada hoje?

-Eu?? - retira o blaser - O que você acha? – deixa-o cair no chão.

-Eu não acho nada. Eu quero é ver - encosta-se na banheira

##############################################################################################################################################

PARA, PARA, PARA TUDO - momento João Kleber

ai, ai, ai, ui, ui! Não digitei nada pro quarto capitulo! Se demorar, me desculpem ^^'

kallas - eu te respondi nos reviews. Tento nao deixar a leitura desgastante. O que vc achou desse capitulo?

pegaso seiya - olá, meu querido cidadão mexicano! Saludos ^^ Seiya tem ótimos amigos, sim! A situação é dificil mesmo e todos terão que ter paciencia. Xiii, meu caro, você terá que matar o Saga, ahuahuahuaa *fikdik* Continue acompanhando e me desculpe pela demora! Gracias

boro - Adoro fazer o Saga sexy. Mas o Seiya tb é, tá? Pelo menos pra Saori, ahauhauha. Eu tentei faze-lo bem light e brincalhao na medida do possivel!

Continuem comentando.

Obrigada/Gracias!


	4. Sleep to dream

Mil desculpas pela demora desse capitulo! Acontece que a faculdade tá bem puxada nesse momento. preciso entregar vários projetos. Buááááá

**Cap 4 – Sleep to dream**

Deixou o blaser cinturado ir de encontro ao chão, não se preocupando em pega-lo. Retirou a blusa justa que evidenciava suas curvas e seios jogando-a também no chão. Fazia encarando-o e recebendo aquele olhar cheio de desejo de volta. Os olhos deles estavam mais escuros por causa do prazer que sentia.

Respirou fundo e colocou as mãos em cima do feixe frontal do sutiã azul que vestia. Seiya apenas ouviu o barulhinho do 'tlec' do feixo e o mesmo indo de encontro ao blaser e a blusa.

O resto das peças tiveram o mesmo destino. Saori respirou fundo mais uma vez e caminhou lentamente até a banheira. Sentia os olhos dele percorrerem seu corpo e pousando sobre seus seios. Era tão forte a sensação que seus mamilos enrijeceram.

Levantou a perna direita e sentiu que a água estava numa temperatura agradável. Sentou-se na outra extremidade da banheira arrancando um protesto de Seiya:

-Vai ficar aí do outro lado depois de tudo que você fez?

-Porque? – passava um pouco d'água nos ombros com as mãos.

-Vem cá um pouquinho, vem? – estende as mãos

Ela foi como uma criança risonha. Sentou-se em seu colo, de frente pra ele deu-lhe um beijo.

Seiya a abraça fortemente. A sensação dos seios dela roçando em seu peitoral era única e excitante.

Afastou algumas mechinhas lilases do rosto da esposa presas em um coque e falou:

-Me desculpe, Saori.

-Pelo o que? – põe as duas mãos sobre os ombros dele

-Por ter agido com você daquele jeito ontem a noite. Você não merece isso... – abaixa o rosto

-Seiya, não precisa se desculpar. Eu sei que ta sendo complicado pra você e...

-Mas isso não me dá o direito de te tratar mal. Logo você, que eu amo tanto...

-Eu... – põe as mãos no peitoral dele e o encara – também te amo. Não precisa se desculpar. Não posso exigir muito de você também... – suspira

Seiya a fitava profundamente. Seus olhos castanhos tinham um misto de amor e perdão. Saori retribuiu o olhar com um sorriso sereno. Acariciou o rosto do amado e bateu com a ponta do dedo indicador em seu nariz.

-Quer parar com essa cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão da mudança?

-E você quer parar com essa cara de safada?

-AHAHAHHAHA

-É sério, Saori. Você ta me deixando louco – a ajeitou em seu colo – mas eu...

A Deusa o interrompe com um beijo profundo. Já tinham feito as pazes e essa era a hora para afirmarem que estavam bem. Pelo menos, na cabeça dela passava esse pensamento e então, executaria tal ação imaginada.

Queria ser possuída o quanto antes. Seu clitóris já pulsava esperando impacientemente a penetração. Como ansiava por sexo há dias, nem precisaria de pré-liminares *hahuahuahua*.

Instigava-o apenas com beijos tórridos e molhados. Rebolou em seu colo para senti-lo mais próximo e excita-lo ao máximo. O problema é que Seiya novamente não reagia, porém, a beijava profundamente.

-Saori – para de beija-la – eu não...consigo. – diz sem encará-la

-Seiya...

-Eu sei que você ta com vontade há muito tempo. Eu também quero, e muito! Só que eu...não consigo ficar exc...

-Pssssss – põe o dedo indicador em cima dos lábios dele – Não precisa dizer nada, meu amor. Eu compreendo – o abraça – Já me sinto por satisfeita só estando perto de você. – apóia a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

Lá no fundo, Seiya achava que ela dizia uma meia-verdade. Como ela agüentaria ficar sem sexo? Estar ao seu lado é uma coisa, mas quem terá o papel de marido e companheiro na cama? Bem, não podemos esquecer que ele é o companheiro da vida dela também, mas o casamento não se resume só a isso. Nem preciso entrar em detalhes, né?

A abraça mais forte ao pensar nisso. Queria acreditar a todo custo que as palavras delas eram verdadeiras.

Saori disse aquilo sem mentir e tentava acalmar seu corpo em estado de excitação. Passava pela sua mente que estava sendo egoísta e que só queria satisfazer-se. Precisava entender que agora, nesse momento, o bem estar de Seiya, tanto físico quanto psíquico, era mais importante. Engoliu seu desejo e continuou abraçada por mais um tempo.

Após o banho, Saori novamente levantou Seiya no colo e o colocou na cadeira de rodas. O guiou até o quarto para irem dormir. Deixou-o perto da cama e foi na direção do armário para pegar as cobertas.

-Já disse que você fica linda de camisola? – falou com um sorriso maroto

-E eu já disse que você fica lindo sorrindo assim? – caminha até o marido com os cobertores nas mãos – Segura pra mim? – entrega-os a ele.

Voltou a sua atenção para a cama. Retirava a colcha com alguns desenhos de flores e a colocou dobrada sobre uma poltrona. Pegou com Seiya os cobertores e os deixou sobre a cama.

Novamente, teria que coloca-lo no colo e ele não é muito levinho. Precisava fazer isso, não queria mais expor o marido aos empregados. Não era exatamente expor, sei lá....Ela não raciocinava mais....

-Pronto, meu amor. Agora podemos dormir e...ihhhh

-'Ihh' o que? – pergunta já deitado na cama

-Tenho que colocar meu celular pra carregar e passar meu hidratante! – caminha até o armário – Acho que deixei o celular na bolsa – abre a porta – mas onde será que ela ta? – depara-se com uma zona – Nossa!!! Há quanto tempo eu não arrumo isso??

-Depois você fala que eu que sou o bagunceiro! Olha o seu armário!

-Eu não tive tempo de arrumar!

-Pense assim: 'os grandes gênios viviam na bagunça'. Veja o caso de Einsten e...

-Que papo pra boi dormir, Seiya! – pega o celular dentro da bolsa para carregá-lo

-Então ta bom....só pra concluir, logo, eu sou um gênio – sorri

-Ahãm, sei – fecha a porta do armário e vai em direção a cama com o hidratante nas mãos

-Mas realmente, seu armário ta caótico. Daqui a pouco você vai sair em Nárnia...AI! Porque me beliscou???

-Pra não perder o hábito! – senta-se ao lado dele para passar o hidratante

-Você ta ficando forte mesmo. Até me coloca no colo!

-To comendo espinafre naquele restaurante granfino.

-Ahh, isso eu não tenho duvidas. Lá só tem aquelas comidas verdes sem "sustança".

-Sustância, gênio-Seiya!!

-Tanto faz. Você me entendeu – olha para o teto e fica um tempinho em silencio – Saori?

-O que? – fecha a tampinha do creme e o põe no criado mudo

-Você me desculpa? – pergunta ainda olhando para o teto

-Eu já te desculpei, Seiya – pega a coberta no pé da cama para se cobrirem

-Não, eu falo de outra coisa.

-De que? – o cobre

-Eu sei que você queria transar, mas no momento eu não consigo. Sabe?

-Seiya, não precisa...

-Deixe-me terminar. Eu não sei o que ta acontecendo comigo. Eu não consigo ficar excitado. Você pode ficar nua na minha frente e eu não vou conseguir! É horrível desperdiçar uma mulher como você assim...

-Ahhh – vira-se pra ele – Seiya, isso é passageiro. Eu tenho fé de que tudo vai passar. O meu coração me diz isso – põe a mão no peito para simbolizar o coração

-Ah, é? O seu coração te diz isso? Posso ouvir também? – segura o seio esquerdo dela com uma única mão.

-Seiya, o meu coração não fica aí.

-Ih, é mesmo! É pra não perder o hábito – faz ela rir – Eu posso não ficar excitado, mas minhas mãos trabalham perfeitamente, quer ver? – desce a mão até o ponto entre as pernas dela.

-Seiya?? – instintivamente, ela ajeita-se na cama.

-Ta vendo, até se acomodou aí – sorri. Não conseguia vê-la direito porque não podia levantar-se muito – Eu to começando achar que essa foi a verdadeira maldição de Hades.

-Como assim? – arregala os olhos

-Ele deve ter dito: 'Seiya, você ficará broxa!!' – muda o tom de voz para mais grave

-AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Ai, Seiya, desculpa. Isso foi engraçado.

-É, eu preciso voltar a fazer minhas piadinhas.

-Eu sinto falta das suas piadinhas – ainda deitada, o abraça

-Eu te amo, Saori.

-Eu também te amo – ergue um pouco o corpo para dá-lhe um selinho.

##################################################################

Eram mais ou menos 2h30 da manhã e ainda não tinha pregado os olhos. O rádio-relógio indicava quanto tempo estava rolando na cama sem dormir. O pior de tudo era lembrar que acordaria cedo amanhã para trabalhar e encontrar com ela novamente.

Colocou os pés no chão de madeira e caminhou até a cozinha para procurar algo para beber. Resolveu então, fazer um chá de camomila. Esquentou a água, adoçou e depositou aquele saquinho com a cordinha na ponta. Voltou para o quarto e sentou na cama.

-Preciso dormir logo – disse Saga olhando para o rádio-relógio enquanto bebia um gole do chá.

Confabulava com o infinito. Passou a mão no cabelo e dava mais um gole. O incrível Saga de gêmeos sofria de insônia de vez em quando. Mas hoje era diferente, ele pensava na sua Deusa protegida.

-Por Zeus, estou louco! – bebe o chá de uma vez – Isso é inadmissível! – deposita o copo no criado mudo ao lado da cama.

Escutou um zumbido. Era o seu celular no vibra-call tremendo no chão enquanto carregava. Levantou-se para ver quem era que o incomodava as 2h e pouca da madrugada. Não reconheceu o número, mas mesmo assim atendeu.

-Alô?

-Saga? – uma voz feminina pergunta do outro lado da linha.

-O que você quer? – disse num tom irritado

-Temos que conversar. – a voz o responde serenamente

-eu não tenho mais nada pra falar com você. Esqueça que eu existo!

-Pare de ser infantil, Saga!

-E você tenha mais consciência de seus atos! – desligou o celular.

Deixou o aparelho no chão para continuar carregando e foi se deitar. Afundou o rosto no macio travesseiro pensando no que acabou de acontecer.

-Agora que eu não durmo mais!

##########################################################

Durante a madrugada, Saori sonhava que passeava pela Grécia. Caminhava em um local com várias colunas gregas envolta de rosas vermelhas. A vibração do ambiente era boa e a fazia sentir-se bem.

Vestia um de seus longos e aposentados vestidos brancos. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque e algumas mechas soltaram espontaneamente.

Uma brisa fresca soprava enquanto caminhava. De repente, por trás de uma coluna, Seiya surge e vai de encontro até ela. Ele fala alguma coisa, mas ela não consegue ouvi-lo. Aproximou-se mais até sentir o perfume da pele de seu marido. Pegou as mãos de Seiya e as levou até seus seios. Sentiu que ele os apertava docemente fazendo-a soltar um gemido.

O cavaleiro de pégasus arranca-lhe um beijo. Não era um beijo qualquer, era quente e úmido. Sua língua dançava deliciosamente dentro de sua boca. A acariciava tão perfeitamente que exictou-se na hora. Ficou molhada e preparando-se para algo a mais.

O abraçou fortemente e cravou suas unhas nas costas dele. Parou de beija-lo para ir descendo pelo pescoço utilizando o lábio inferior e deixando um rastro de um pouco de saliva.

Ajoelhou-se no chão e ficou de cara com seu membro que já estava rígido. Passou a mão para senti-lo e o pôs para fora da calça ,e o mesmo, pulsava bem quente. Saori sentiu-se mais excitada vendo aquilo e o abocanhou de uma só vez. O massageava com a sua língua enquanto o colocava e retirava com leves movimentos de sua boca. Lambeu da ponta até a base fazendo-o estremecer. Ele instintivamente segurou-a pela cabeça para intensificar os movimentos.

Continuou indo e voltando com o membro dentro de sua boca, ora rápido, ora devagar. Abriu os olhos para encará-lo mas deu de cara com imensos olhos azuis a observando enquanto segurava seus cabelos lilases já com o coque desfeito. Parou imediatamente com o ato e levantou-se bruscamente. Como seria possível o seu vice-presidente aparecer do nada?

As rosas vermelhas que envolviam as varias colunas gregas havia se transformado em copos-de-leite. Saga sorriu e disse algo que não conseguiu escutar também, assim como Seiya. Ele colocou as mãos em sua cintura e a puxou para um beijo. Seu beijo era forte, ofegante, faminto e extremamente sensual. Deixou envolver-se graças as caricias da língua dele dentro de sua boca. Novamente, sentiu-se molhada e pronta para prosseguir

.Quando Saori se deu conta, atrás de si apareceu a mesa de seu escritório da Fundação. Saga foi deitando-a delicadamente sobre o móvel e abaixou a alça de seu vestido revelando os seios alvos e fartos. Mordiscou um dos mamilos arrancando da Deusa um grito de exaltação. Sua mão levantou seu vestido rapidamente e acariciou sua coxa. Passeou por ela até alcançar sua parte mais íntima e excitada. Com muita agilidade, Saga enfiou em sua cavidade úmida dois dedos e Saori gritou, mas foi um grito de tesão.

Pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi!

O sol já havia raiado algum tempo quando despertou com o rádio-relógio. Abriu os olhos ainda tendo a visão de Saga debruçado por cima. Assim que caiu a ficha, sentiu-se surpresa com o que acabara de sonhar. Mas como? Quem? Onde?

Virou o corpo para cima e olhou para o teto. Estava em sua casa, em sua cama, ao lado de seu MARIDO. Seiya parecia dormir como uma pedra a menos de meio metro.

Espreguiçou e sentou-se. Sentia o coração um pouco acelerado. Tudo pareceu tão, mas tão real! Ia levantar-se quando sentiu o braço de Seiya impedindo-a.

-Já vai levantar? – pergunta meio sonolento

-Ué...já – não queria encara-lo – ta na hora!

-Fica aqui comigo mais um pouquinho – a puxava pelo braço

Não pode recusar. Voltou a deitar e ajeitou-se ao seu lado. Seiya a abraça e respira fundo perto do pescoço da esposa para embriagar-se com seu cheiro feminino.

-Teve algum pesadelo essa noite?

-O que??? – pergunta surpresa

-É, pesadelo. Você tava falando algumas coisas enquanto dormia.

-Eu?? Ahn...eu não lembro de nada – mentiu – Mas o que eu dizia?

-Não consegui entender. Eram silabas desconexas, sem sentido algum. Mas você também se mexeu muito de noite!

-É, Seiya. Deve ter sido um sonho ruim. Nada além disso

-Eu to aqui pra te proteger de qualquer coisa. – afunda o rosto nos cabelos dela – Agora vai lá se arrumar. Não quero que se atrase por minha culpa.

Saori levantou-se mas foi puxada novamente por Seiya. Ele queria um beijo de bom-dia. Ela o beijo e começou os seus afazeres matinais.

Tomou um banho e saiu enrolada na toalha. Cortou o quarto até o armário para escolher a roupa que usaria hoje. Pegou uma blusa vermelha com um decote discreto e calças pretas.

-Eu gosto dessa blusa – disse Seiya a observando enquanto se arrumava para sair

-Gosta? – olha para ele

-Não sei. Ela deixa o seu colo mais bonito. Só que não é pra qualquer um ficar de gracinha te olhando!

-Ai, Seiya. Ninguém me olha!

-Você que pensa. – emburra a cara

-Quanto ciúme bobo! – aproxima-se dele que permaneceu deitado na cama – Já disse que ninguém me olha! – ajoelhou-se ao lado

-Sei, sei. Mudando de assunto, vou falar uma coisa que você ou qualquer outra pessoa possa achar um absurdo, mas.....por incrível que pareça, eu sinto muita falta de sair de carro por ai, dirigindo pela cidade.

-Mesmo? Pensei que tivesse ficado traumatizado ou algo assim. – coloca os brincos – Vou ver o que posso fazer por você – afasta-se dele e volta para frente do armário.

-O que você pode fazer?

-Não sei. Mas tudo que eu puder fazer pra te deixar feliz, eu farei. – volta para perto e debruça-se sobre ele – Gostaria de voltar a vê-lo sorrindo e fazendo piadinhas – dá um beijo em sua bochecha

-Ontem eu fiz piadinhas!

-Mas quero ouvi-las sempre. Eu gosto do seu bom-humor – o abraça tentando esquecer o sonho.

-Só você ri das minhas piadinhas. – faz bico

-Mentira, Shiryu e os outros riem também!

Como Seiya acordou mais cedo, queria tomar café junto com ela. Saori foi ver se os empregados já haviam chegado para ajudá-lo a descer as escadas.

Após todo o processo de colocar no colo, descer as escadas e pô-lo de volta na cadeira seguiram para a sala de jantar e puseram-se a imensa mesa. Naoko veio recepcioná-los e servir o café.

Alguns minutos depois, o carro da Fundação chegou para levar Saori para trabalhar. Ela despediu-se de Seiya com um beijo e chamou Naoko num canto para conversarem.

-Naoko, vou te pedir um favor!

-O que, menina?

-Quero que você limpe e arrume o maior quarto que tiver aqui no andar de baixo. Preciso poupar o Seiya de todo esse transtorno que é descer as escadas.

-Desculpe a minha intromissão, Senhora, mas eu achei que demorou a me pedir isso.

-É, eu sei. Eu to um pouco lenta nesses dias depois do acidente. E a Fundação não ta muito bem. Me divido entre lá e aqui.

-Bem, sobre 'aqui' você não precisa se preocupar mais. Hoje mesmo eu limparei e descerei as coisas de vocês para o quarto daqui de baixo.

-Obrigada, Naoko. Se não fosse por você – a abraça

-Não precisa me agradcer – retribui o abraço. Sentiu que as costas de Saori começaram a tremer – O que foi, está chorando?

-Não, não to – a encara com o rosto vermelho.

-Acha que eu sou cega? Olha só, já borrou toda a maquiagem! Não pode ir trabalhar assim.

-Eu não sei se vou agüentar isso tudo! – enxugava as lágrimas com as costas das mãos

-Você é uma mulher forte! Dirige com mãos de ferro a Fundação que o seu Avô Kido lhe deixou. Casou-se com um homem que te ama e que te quer bem! Tem amigos maravilhosos e o mais importante minha filha, você tem saúde! Agradeça por isso. Não se sinta desamparada. Tudo vai passar. – abraça novamente.

Saori se recompôs e foi trabalhar. Maquiou-se dentro do carro para não chegar com o rosto vermelho e borrado.

Chegou a Fundação e desejou bom-dia aos funcionários que encontrava por acaso pelos corredores. Pegou os recados com a secretária e seguiu para sua sala. Hoje, ela resolveu abrir as persianas para deixar a luz do Sol invadir o local. Olhou para o vaso com as flores e lembrou-se de Saga e do sonho. O que aquilo queria significar?

Pegou o vaso e foi para o banheiro trocar a água. Voltou para a sala e as depositou sobre o móvel em que estavam. Fitou-as por alguns momentos deixando-se invadir pelas sensações maravilhosas concedidas pelo sonho de algumas horas atras. Não queria admitir, mas foi tão bom. Tão gostoso e selvagem. Era diferente, era....sentia um tesão absurdo só de lembrar.

Nesse momento, justamente em quem ela pensava, adentrou sua sala desejando bom-dia.

-Bom-dia, Saori! – vê que ela admirava as flores – Trocou a água?

-Acabei de trocar – sente as bochechas queimarem

-Pelo menos você não se esqueceu disso.

-Eu fiquei com voc...com as flores na cabeça desde ontem!

-É, eu também pensei nas flores ontem a noite. Acho que eu soube escolher bem – aproximou-se do vaso – Elas são lindas – olha para ela e desce o olhar pousando-o no decote da blusa vermelha.

De repente, Saori sentiu-se arder e suas mãos começaram a suar. Aquele homem tinha tanto poder assim sobre ela? Também sentia isso com seu marido, mas com o Saga era diferente.

Ele também sentiu-se incomodado com o momento e virou-se de costas para parar de olhar para seu colo nu. O vermelho havia dado um contraste um pouco provocante com a pele alva.

-Bem, vou pra minha sala – disse ainda de costas.

-É, é – sentou-se bruscamente na cadeira presidencial – Daqui a pouco a minha secretária vai trazer aquela papelada, ou então, vai trazer o temido pen-drive.

-Temido mesmo! Cheio de documentos e planilhas – chega até a porta – Qualquer coisa – vira-se para ela – me chame – sai da sala e fecha a porta atrás de si,

Respirou fundo com a saída dele. Pegou alguns papéis e começou a se abanar *Jesus, me abana também com essa cena XD*. Sentia um calor que não tinha sentido porque o ar-condicionado estava ligado.

Saga fechou a porta de sua sala e encostou-se sobre a mesma. Como era possível ela ter tanto poder sobre ele? Hoje, ela estava 'deliciosa' e mais sensual que nunca. A energia sexual que ela exalava ontem, persistia por hoje também.

-Eu preciso me controlar. – caminha até a cadeira e senta-se – Senão, cometerei uma....loucura – procura por papeis para analisar

######################################################################

PARA, PARA, PARA TUDO – momento João Kleber!

Agradeço a todas as reviews que recebi até agora! Muitíssimo obrigada. Elas dão um 'up' para eu continuar a fanfic ^^

pegaso seiya - que bom que voce gostou da parte engraçada da hentai! Tentei não deixar muito sério e colocar um tempero alá 'Seiya' durante os amassos. Pra mim, ele parece ser meio atrapalhado até pra isso. Mas é daí que vem o charme dele XD E sobre o Saga, acho que voce terá que usar seus meteoros nele ^^'. Kissus!


End file.
